Blade Zero
by Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika
Summary: YGO/Zoids X-over. Yugi disappered a year ago. Suffering from sever amnesia, he finds a new life, and a powerful Organoid. But where does he belong? Another take on who Yugi's parents are. Y/A
1. Yugi's Disapperance

Hello again!  
  
This ficcie is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Zoids fic! This fic will focus a lot on little Yugi with some major Yugi/Anzu later on. Enjoy!  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Zoids! I only own the Tokyo Ready Team and a few of the Organoids.  
  
*****  
  
YUGI'S DISAPPEARANCE  
  
*****  
  
Anzu felt like she would never forget that day. Late Saturday morning, she got a call from Yugi's Grandpa.  
  
"Hello, Anzu? Is there a chance that Yugi would be at your house?"  
  
"No, Mr. Motou, he isn't. I last saw him last night after we all went to the arcade. Why?"  
  
"He didn't come home."  
  
Those four words would stab her heart for months to come.  
  
The police searched for hours along the route between the arcade where he was last seen, and his home. Yugi's friends hoped that since Yami was with him, he'd be ok. The search continued without any clues. Still, everyone hoped for the best. That is, until they found the Millennium Puzzle, lying in a gutter, covered with dirt and grime, several blocks off the search route.  
  
It was then, that hope was lost.  
  
Yami wasn't too much help ether. It took some Millennium Item know-how and some time, but Yami was able to get his own body. He remembered very little of the incident: one moment Yugi was there, and the next he was gone. Completely vanished.  
  
Eventually, the case was closed. There were no clues or witnesses. Yugi had disappeared into thin air.  
  
Anzu sat at her desk trying to concentrate on her homework. It was taking her longer to do even the most simple of assignments. She closed her textbook and let her chin rest on her arms. The back of her eyes began to itch, the early sign of tears. Sure enough, warm tears began to form in her eyes. She slid her face downward into her arms, blocking out the light.  
  
She cried, though not for the first time. Whenever she cried in the past, she would call Yugi, knowing that he would say just the right thing to cheer her up.  
  
Who could she call now?  
  
She had known Yugi since Elementary school. He was shy and often picked- on, but he was always so caring and hated to see anyone cry. He had the most innocent, trustworthy eyes she had ever seen, and his personality showed it. Anzu wanted to see those eyes and hear his voice at least on more time, but it had already been several months. Everyone seemed to have moved on in some way, but she couldn't for some reason.  
  
She had always guessed that he had a crush on her since elementary school, but after Battle City he began to show it more. Why did she ignore it? They were friends, but Yugi would've been too shy to do anything drastic. So why didn't she admit that she loved him? Was it because she was scared?  
  
*Scared of what?* she would wonder, but it seemed to be true. For some reason she was scared that it wouldn't work out. But now Yugi was gone, it was too late. Anzu continued to cry-  
  
*****  
  
A little more than a year after Yugi disappeared, on the Planet Zi-  
  
*****  
  
A dark figure scurried across the roof of a base located in the vast deserts of Planet Zi. He quickly counted steps across the roof until he found the place he wanted. He flattened his body low, so he would be less identifiable if there were any security cameras. He tapped the base roof with a knuckle of a gloved right hand.  
  
He sneered. Concrete and steel, too easy.  
  
He reached behind him and pulled a thin cone-shaped dagger from a special pocket on his right pant leg by his ankle. There were several thin pockets just above his knee that held shiruken: ninja throwing knives with a ring at the base. Many more daggers of all different sizes and type lined the two leather belts that crossed his chest. His two large fighting daggers hung off his front and back in their own separate sheaths. Daggers were his specialty. It was how he earned his name.  
  
He took the cone shaped dagger in his fist and brought it down hard into the roof. He twisted it around a bit and pulled it out. He repeated this many more times until the surface of the concrete was broken up in a three- inch diameter and he was sure there was no steel to worry about. He replaced the dagger and drew out a special grappling hook. The prongs were pushed back so he could jab it into the weakened spot in the roof. When it was in far enough he released the prongs and pulled up to make sure it was in.  
  
He drew one of his fighting daggers and plunged it into the cement near the hook. He pulled it out and continued doing this until he made a square shape. With sweat dripping off of his face, he went over it again. When he was satisfied, he mentally called for his Organoid.  
  
Instantly his four-legged Organoid was beside him. The teen held up the steel chain loop attached to the hook to his Organoid. Tsume took it in its teeth and pulled. The piece of cement cracked, then tore off from the roof. The teen smiled in satisfaction.  
  
He then reached for the comm. device on his ear and clicked the mouthpiece down.  
  
"This is Blade. I'm in."  
  
"Good job Blade. Check your surroundings and proceed."  
  
Tsume produced two white computer jacks attached to a long cord that could extend for a countless distance from the collar on its neck. Blade took the cords and pulled them to the small hole. Tsume made one of the jacks give off electricity for a light. He took this one in his teeth and used the other to lower himself into the base. This was the main control room. The computer in this room would have useful information the Tokyo Ready team could use. Blade snickered to himself.  
  
He turned on the computer. As suspected, it would take some hacking. Good thing there was a world-class hacker on the Tokyo Ready team! Blade placed the jack into the computer. The computer's information would feed to Tsume, then she would send it to Twilight's Organoid, Spike. Twilight would hack through it and Spike would send the info to Tsume, then back to the computer, leaving it wide open and easy pickin'.  
  
Blade surfed through the programs to find any thing interesting. Whenever he did, he'd give the command to Tsume to save it to its memory chips. When he was finished, he escaped back through the hole in the ceiling.  
  
In and out in less than 30 minutes.  
  
Tokyo Ready strikes again!  
  
*****  
  
Blade and Tsume ran through the desert, waiting to be picked up by Twilight. A massive wind picked up, blowing sand everywhere. Blade covered his eyes and looked up. Sure enough, it was Twilight's Terris, slowly descending right above them. Blade hooked an arm around Tsume's neck. Tsume then jumped on to one of the Terris' legs. Tsume stayed put while Blade climbed up to the cockpit that was opened and waiting for him. He jumped in at plopped down into the second seat behind Twilight's.  
  
"Alrighty Spike! Lets' motor!"  
  
Spike's deep growl rumbled from deep within the Terris, and the flying Zoid sped into the clear desert night.  
  
"You get some good stuff Blade?" asked Twilight, looking back at him with her ice blue eyes. She had strawberry blonde hair that was tied back with a large red ribbon and reached her knees. She wore a Chinese styled purple blouse with thick pink ruffles for the sleeves and a red phoenix crest on the front and matching pink shorts and leather boots. Around her waist she had a red silk string, the two ends hung down her left side and fringed off into many red strings. Similar string hung down from her boots, but the ends had Chinese bells on them. On her right side was a very large single- edged scimitar decorated with the same silk string on the handle that somehow managed to stay on the silk string on her waist. Tattooed on the left side of her face was a purple line that crossed right below her eye and a smaller line that came up from between her cheekbone and chin.  
  
"Dose the sun shine?" was Blade's answer. He stretched out and placed both arms behind his head  
  
Twilight gazed at him admiringly. He had only been on the team for about a year and he as already the most skilled thief of them all, with the exception of their boss of course. When they first found him, he was as short as Terra and had complete amnesia. They were just going to leave him in a nearby town when the little wuss managed to somehow get chosen by the most unusual organoid any of them had ever seen. Since then, the newly named Blade had become the shining asset of the Tokyo Ready Team.  
  
Blade had changed a lot since Lucky and Shadow first found him. He had gotten taller, gained an attitude, and his tri-colored hair, which used to be nice neat black and red spikes with spiky blonde bangs, was now more rugged and fringed and had a small pony tail in the back. The star thief also seemed to have a fascination with belts almost as much as daggers. He had a sliver-studded belt with a large buckle in the front around his neck. On the upper part of his leather gloved right arm he had a strange spiked belt that had two buckles. His left arm was covered with belts with straps hanging out and his left hand was bare.  
  
Another odd change he when through (thanks mostly to Neo) was that he became the biggest flirt. Neo had always been bad enough, even when around the three female members of the team, but Blade, with his round expressive purple eyes, turned out to be a natural. The three girls on the team, (Lucky, Echo, and Twilight) who always found Neo to be annoying, got back at him by always coddling Blade and giving him hugs, small kisses on the cheek, and calling him their "bitch," and so forth.  
  
"Here we are." Sang Twilight.  
  
Blade opened his eyes as they landed inside an old ruin of a hanger the Team called home. The cockpit opened and he and Twilight jumped out. Blade's cat-like organoid Tsume nuzzled him from behind. He patted his partner's head affectionately. Twilight had to jump out of the way as her purple organoid Spike nearly landed on her.  
  
"Hey, Blade!"  
  
Blade looked up and saw the blonde-haired Flash on the catwalk above. He looked serious.  
  
"Lucky wants to see you. She and the Old Man have been talking. I think it's something big."  
  
Flash's intuition had yet to be proven wrong. Blade knew that it was something big.  
  
*****  
  
Me: so whadda'ya think? Interesting? A bit confused? If you are, please continue to the next chapter. Ja ne! 


	2. Character Bios

Me: hi, I'm back. I have something to say for all those following my other fan fic Dream World. In one of my most resent reviews someone wrote that I had given up on it. Not true. Even though I may not update some of my fics for a long time, I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT abandon any one of my fics. I'm a somewhat slow typer so it will take me a little longer.  
  
Sandy: cut us some slack! It's hard enough to try to come up with a readable plot.  
  
Me: this chapter is just the bios on the Tokyo Ready Team. Enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
BIOS  
  
*****  
  
NAME: Lucky Raven  
  
ORGANOID: "Shadow." Black. Can produce dragon-like wings from its back to make for better flying maneuverability. Shadow also has a dragon-like face.  
  
DESCRIPTION: Grayish-black hair, thick bangs frame her face, the rest pulled into a spiky bun near the top of her head. Gray shaded eyes that show no hint of pupil. White trench coat with two brass buttons. Black studded collar with two silver hoops attached to each other in the front. Black top that is attached to the bottom hoop on her collar and stretches around to the back and is tied together. The top reaches above her navel. Hip hugger blue jeans. Black steel-toed shoes. An up-side-down silver cross necklace on a black string. Often seen with small, round, gray sunglasses. A red pointed yin-yang type design is tattooed to her right cheek. Assorted dragons, snakes, and other serpentine creatures are tattooed all over her back, front, arms, and wherever else.  
  
WEAPON: two hand guns found in black leather holsters attached to the belt loops on both sides of her waist and a second strap around her legs.  
  
BIO: the boss of the Tokyo Ready Team and therefore the best thief. Lucky is smart, cunning, and patient. She was the one who found Blade, so the two are like brother and sister. She cares a lot for the well-being of her team, and won't hesitate to put her own life in danger to save one of her friends. Lucky looks to be the oldest on the team, somewhere around 16 or 17. Her past, like most others on the team, is unclear, but if her snake tattoos are mentioned, watch out! Her normally cool personality does a complete 180. It's her reaction to her tattoos and why she won't tell anyone about them that makes her the most mysterious, and thereby the most respected member of the Team.  
  
ZOID: prefers Gun Snipers, or anything else that has good shooting capabilities.  
  
NAME: Neo Ray  
  
ORGANOID: "Blaze." Red. Has a face similar to Shadow. Blaze has razor sharp spikes on its tail.  
  
DESCRIPTION: Red wild hair, long bangs and spikes out at the shoulders. Yellow eyes. Black spandex shirt with red fire kanji on the front. Baggy cargo shorts secured with a thick leather belt. Large leather boots. Leather finger gloves with wide cuffs. Silver clips on both ears. He has a purple triangle shape tattooed under his right eye.  
  
WEAPON: metal claws hidden under his gloves.  
  
BIO: a skirt-chaser and flirt, Neo has a habit of getting on Lucky's nerves, as well as any other girls'. Neo is very laid back and likes to joke around, which sometimes ends up being a hazard to his health. As a thief, however, Neo is anything BUT laid back. He is a master of stealth, and specializes in getting past armed guards. Neo claims to be trained in an art form similar to ninjitsu. He looks to be around 15.  
  
ZOID: Rev Raptors seem to be his favorite, but he also likes cat styled Zoids.  
  
NAME: Echo Horizon  
  
ORGANOID: "Devil." Blue. Devil's face is narrow and has metal mandible- like spikes around its mouth. While all organoids can communicate with each other, with the help of Echo it can connect directly to another human's mind.  
  
DESCRIPTION: soft, blue eyes with a slit pupil. Blue hair, long bangs that frame her face and reach past the shoulders. Rest of the hair tied back in two buns with a long braid from each one tied with Chinese bells. Dark blue spaghetti strap top with a light blue fabric fringe along the top. White capris with a blue edge on the legs. Chinese sandals.  
  
WEAPON: a blue weighted ball with a white fringe on a long string. She also has an incubus fan.  
  
BIO: Echo is the healer of the team. She speaks in a broken speech, which sometimes makes her seem younger than she is, which is about Neo's age. She's usually peppy and upbeat. She came from a hidden temple where she was raised and taught in a marshal art that uses a weight on a string. She left the temple in hopes of learning more about Zoids and completing her training.  
  
ZOID: Echo owns a custom Zoid found and made only by the people of her temple. It's a blue fox-like Zoid that can travel and battle in the water.  
  
NAME: Flash Flare  
  
ORGANOID: "Zeke." White. More dinosaur looking than the others.  
  
DISCRIPTION: long blonde hair tied back in a short ponytail. His bangs usually cover one of his eyes. Chocolate brown eyes. He wheres a thick tan coat with a collar and brown hems and matching brown pants. Two red lines tattooed on each cheek. Leather shoes.  
  
WEAPON: two long swords strapped to his back.  
  
BIO: An orphan that found his way into the Team, Flash is very sensitive and has a strong intuition. His intuition gives him an edge when it comes to getting in places undetected. He's about 12 or 13 years in age. He looks adorable, but is much to shy to be a flirt like Neo or Blade.  
  
ZOID: Flash is a high-speed expert so he prefers fast cat-like Zoids like the Lightning Sykes. (Did I spell that right?)  
  
NAME: Twilight Breeze  
  
ORGANOID: "Spike." Purple. Similar to Zeke except that it has sharp metal spikes along its back.  
  
DISCRIPTION: see first chapter.  
  
WEAPON: see first chapter.  
  
BIO: Twilight is peppy, clever and likes to keep her past to herself. She a brilliant hacker and good with all types of computers. She can get hyper very easily and with a big sword, that can be a problem. She's around the same age as Flash.  
  
ZOID: Terris, and any other kinds of flying Zoids.  
  
NAME: Terra Storm  
  
ORGANOID: "Geo." Yellow. Lizard-like in appearance. Stronger front legs, which help it to climb up walls, much like a lizard.  
  
DISCRIPTION: Dirty blonde hair with amber eyes. White cotton vest over a gold colored long sleeved shirt. Baggy jean shorts. A yellow shin guard on left leg. A yellow stripe is tattooed over his right eye.  
  
WEAPON: a weighted Saka umbrella strapped over his left shoulder. (It's the same thing Ryoga from Ranma ½ has.)  
  
BIO: like Flash, Terra was an orphan whose destiny was within the Tokyo Ready Team. Terra is the youngest, somewhere in the 9-10 age area. Like most little kids, he is easily excited and loves to be around Zoids, but because of his age he usually has guard duty and doesn't get a lot of the action.  
  
ZOID: a yellow Warshark.  
  
NAME: Blade Zero.  
  
ORGANOID: "Tsume." Unlike any of the other Organoids, Tsume is a cat-like Zoid. Tsume seems more animal based than other Zoids because it has fur underneath its metal armor. It can produce electric cords from its neck, and has a mini laser gun on both its sides as well as a powerful claw attack.  
  
DISCRIPTION: see first chapter.  
  
WEAPON: see first chapter.  
  
BIO: if you don't get that he's really Yugi than you need to learn to analyze better. He was found in the desert a year ago with amnesia.  
  
ZOID: his only Zoid so far is Tsume. Tsume is so powerful on its own he doesn't really need a bigger Zoid. YET. (o~.^o)  
  
*****  
  
Me: That's all folks! R&R!!! 


	3. Blade's Mission

Me: I LIIIIIIIVVVVVVVE!!!  
  
Sandy: Yeah, we haven't really updated in a while. Heh, heh. . .  
  
Me: Could you blame me!! First a church camp, then summer school, (Which I wrote a one shot called The Human Tiger, read it!) then another church camp! This is my first down week this summer and school starts in three weeks! HOLY CRAP! I've got to get rolling and start updating like hell!  
  
Later!  
  
*****  
  
BLADE'S MISSION  
  
*****  
  
*What could have Flash so worried?* Blade thought as he walked toward the Doc's lab.  
  
Doctor Z, as he liked to be called, was a senile old man that showed up out of the blue several years ago. He claims to be a scientific genius. The Team figured him for a nut and tried to get him out of their secret base by stranding him in the desert but he proved to be stubborn and valuable and was kept on the team for technical support. Everyone called him "Old Man."  
  
"Acckk!" His thoughts were interrupted when someone tackled him from behind, throwing their arms around his neck in a tight hug. He turned his head and saw two blue buns with braids. "Hey Echo." He said cheerily.  
  
Echo grinned and nuzzled him with her cheek. "Did Blade bring Echo presents?" she squeaked in her broken little-kid speech she always spoke in.  
  
"Wellllll. . ." he said uncertainly. Echo made puppy eyes at him. He grinned and winked. He pulled out a silver ring with a blue gemstone from a hidden pocket. He had found it lying on the control panel at the base he broke into that evening. Echo squealed and snatched the ring from Blade. She slipped it onto her finger and admired it.  
  
"Pretty! And it's blue!" She lunged and glomped him full force. "Blade is so nice!"  
  
"Your welcome! Now, if you'll excuse me. . ." He slipped pass Echo, who began to dote on the ring again, and headed toward the Old Man's place.  
  
Upon entering the lab, Blade saw the Old Man and his Team leader. Lucky turned and smiled when she saw him.  
  
"'Sup. Good haul?" she asked.  
  
"Dunno. When Twilight's finished downloading we'll know what we have."  
  
"Cool," Lucky jerked her head toward Dr. Z. "He says he found some nut jobs messing around with a machine that can open a portal to another planet."  
  
Blade looked at Dr. Z with a raised eyebrow. "No kiddin?"  
  
"You heard the lady," he answered, readjusting his small, round sunglasses on his nose. He was a little miffed that Lucky got to explain the gist of it. Dr. Z wore a white lab coat and had wild gray hair that frizzed out in all directions. "I've been keeping a close eye on this organization, and I've found that they've been experimenting with different kinds of teleportation. Apparently, they're trying to find a way to get to the planet Earth."  
  
"Earth?" Blade's eyes widened. "You mean, the planet where humans came from?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Is the public aware of this?"  
  
"The public doesn't have a clue," answered Lucky. "These nut jobs have a rep of doing things that aren't exactly legal."  
  
"Huh. So why should we be interested?"  
  
"Haven't I taught you anything?" Lucky snapped. "We may not know exactly what they're after, but if it's anything valuable then we had better be there to swipe it!"  
  
Blade raised an eyebrow slyly. "So you want me to sneak in to find out what they're after, right?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"When?"  
  
"What's good for you?"  
  
*****  
  
"I've spent millions on your little project and what do have to show for it?! Reports of a strange light all across Zi and a slew of guinea pigs with severe amnesia! I should just cut off the funding while I can!"  
  
"S-sir, please give us a chance! It's getting better with every tests, and, uhhh, the testers are getting better. . ."  
  
"From what my associates tell me, the effected testers won't respond to anything, not even their own comrades. . ."  
  
*Too easy* Blade thought to himself.  
  
He and Tsume sat in rafters, watching the scared spit less scientists talking to an ominous figure on a large computer screen. Now if only one of them who let it slip as to what they were after. . .  
  
"Even if you do find a way to the mother planet, I doubt you'll be able to find a way to harness the god-like forces monitored there."  
  
*HEL-lo*  
  
A sudden explosion shook the ground.  
  
"What was that?" demanded the voice on the screen. A guard rushed in.  
  
"Several unidentified Zoids have been spotted outside the facility! We're trying to drive them off but they're retaliating!"  
  
Blade swore to himself. His Team was to wait for him, and to attack if there was trouble.  
  
"Up there! An intruder!"  
  
Blade double swore. He and Tsume jumped to the floor and began to run as guns fired behind him. Bullets ricocheted off the walls behind him. They continued running down twisting hallways, until Blade swerved into a large room that someone had left the door open to.  
  
*Crap! Dead end!*  
  
Something then caught his eye. A large doorframe that was hooked up to a machine stood in the middle of the room. A bright blue light shone from the doorway. Some idiot actually left the portal on. The light seemed familiar to Blade. Voices closed in from behind.  
  
~What do you think partner?~  
  
Tsume let Blade know that she didn't want to become scrap metal just yet. Blade looked at the portal.  
  
~This seems to be the only way out buddy. When they don't find us I'm sure they'll figure it out. And we've got Twilight, and the Old Man. They can figure out a way to get us.~  
  
Tsume agreed, and together they leapt through the portal. . .  
  
*****  
  
"Unnnthhh"  
  
Blade groaned and rubbed his eyes. He was lying on concrete, he could tell that much. Something nudged his arm and a worried tone could be heard in his head.  
  
"Tsume?"  
  
Tsume confirmed that his memory was still working.  
  
"Memory? Oh, CRAP! The amnesia! Wait. My name is Blade, Tokyo Ready, Zoids, Tsume. . . I guess I can still remember everything. . ."  
  
Tsume was very happy about that.  
  
~So, where are we partner?~ he asked telepathically.  
  
Tsume let him know that they were on a planet that didn't seem like Zi at all, but had humans on it, so she concluded that they were on Earth.  
  
~Earth? Really?~  
  
Tsume asked if she'd ever lie to him.  
  
~Of course not buddy! Now, you think I could fit in with the locals?~  
  
Tsume said that the daggers would look suspicious.  
  
~Your kidding. Well, alright. You can hold onto them for me.~  
  
Blade took off his belts and handed them to Tsume. He looked around the corner at the pedestrians walking by. He smoothly melded into the main stream and walked down the sidewalk as if he had lived there his whole life. (Irony people, irony.) He knew that Tsume was watching his every move from the shadows, just in case he called. Blade looked around at all the signs and advertisements.  
  
*I'm definitely NOT on Zi anymore. No Zoid ads anywhere. What do these people LIVE for?*  
  
Something small on the street caught his eye. A small girl had apparently lost her balloon and was chasing after it as it floated out into the street. Blade then saw a speeding car that was headed right towards her, and the driver didn't seem to see her. No one seemed to see it all happening except for him.  
  
"HEY! GET OUT OF THE WAY KID!!"  
  
Blade dashed out into the street with the speed possible only by training and practice to become an expert thief. Just as he was about there, the car finally noticed and slammed on the brakes. Blade lunged and pushed the girl out of the way.  
  
The last few moments he remembered was the fender hitting him, shattering several ribs and some bones in his arm, the sound of glass breaking, and several screams.  
  
The most interesting screams were that of a few individuals shouting: "YUGI!!"  
  
*****  
  
Me: phew! Glad I finally updated something! Yeah, it was a little fast paced, but I really wanted to get to the main story.  
  
Sandy: R&R! Onegai shimasu!  
  
Me: and check out my one shot ficcie The Human Tiger! I haven't gotten any reviews for it yet! *sob*  
  
Later!!! 


	4. Yugi Found?

Me: WOOOOOHOOOOO!!!  
  
I got some great reviews! Thank you all soooooo much! Something kinda' screwed up the last chapter, but it isn't too noticeable. Even so, I re- uploaded it, if you want to take a look at it. And noooooow. . .time for review responses! Sandy?  
  
Sandy: Righty-o!  
  
Cat: Yugi will be fine, chill out kitten!  
  
Daenerys04: We're tryin, Man! But it's good that you're hooked. We don't really know what you mean by "the sweetheart thing," but if it really starts to bother you, please let us know. Thank you!  
  
Amy14: Wow. . . uhhhh, I guess you want us to update, huh. Well, here's the next chapter, so your wish is granted!  
  
YumeTakato: like I said before, here's the next chapter, all because you guys care!  
  
Cattypatra: hey, thanks! We're glad you like it! We certainly hope that this story dose go a long way. We'll definitely try!  
  
Sharem: that's exactly the look we're trying to go for! Thanks for the review!  
  
Crouching Tigress: soon after Rishika stopped laughing she dragged the rest of us over to read your review. Don't worry, we wouldn't kill off Yugi so early in his story. Provided if he gets killed at all. Thieves seem to have nine lives, you know. Just ask Yami Bakura. Thanks for the two reviews.  
  
Crystal-chan: we're updating as soon as possible just for you guys, 'K? Yeah, Rishika can come up with weird ideas all right. Check out her author Bio. Thanks!  
  
Fallen Dragon: sure thing, man!  
  
Cadimendiss: ygo/zoids fics are kinda' rare, huh. Rishika said she saw one once, and it wasn't half bad. Too bad she can't remember the name or author. Some goddess she is-  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Sandy: (ox.xo)  
  
Me: 'k, that's enough of that. Those are all of my reviews. Thanks a ton guys! Here's another chapter just for you guys! All out of love, baby!  
  
Peace out! (o^.^o)  
  
Sandy: she's been in the catnip again. . .  
  
Me: I heard that. . . !  
  
*****  
  
YUGI FOUND?  
  
*****  
  
"Did you see that?!"  
  
"That kid just jumped in the path of a car to save that little girl!"  
  
"Someone call an ambulance!"  
  
The driver of the car got out and fell to his knees. "I. . . I didn't see them. . ."  
  
Yami, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi pushed through the crowd. Yami could've sworn he heard Yugi trying to communicate through his mind link a few minutes ago, but he ignored it, thinking he was hallucinating. He was sorry he did. Yugi's bleeding, broken, limp body lying on the pavement was like a scene out of a nightmare. Anzu fell to her knees next to the body, ignoring the life's blood that pooled from underneath him. He may have looked different, but this was Yugi. She knew that from the bottom of her heart. She reached out a shaky hand, hesitated, then lightly touched his shoulder.  
  
". . . Yugi. . ."  
  
His eyes snapped open. In a blur of black, he jumped up and shot through the crowd. Some people screamed.  
  
If he weren't already hurt so bad, blade would've punched himself. Getting hit by a car on another planet with no way of paying for treatment was on top of the list of the dumbest things he'd ever done right now. But on the other hand, he did save that girl's life. No one else had seen her, and if it weren't for all that intense training he did to become a thief he wouldn't have made it in time.  
  
Blade weaved through back alleys, looking for a good place to rest and hide, in case anyone tried to follow him. He slid by some trashcans and found a small clearing that looked like someone's ill-fated attempt at growing a small garden in the middle of a clutter of run down buildings. He leaned his back against a small, half dead tree and slid to the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut and clutched at his right shoulder. The waves of pain were so intense that he couldn't catch his breath.  
  
A worried voice in his head wanted to know if she should come down and help in any way.  
  
Blade couldn't respond. He couldn't think. All that surrounded him was the dizzy haze of pain. He heard a different voice. This one came from the surrounding.  
  
"YUGIIIII! Maybe spitting up wasn't such a good idea. . ."  
  
Blade looked up. At the same time, a pair of shimmering blue eyes met his. The girl had chestnut brown hair that came down to her shoulders and was wearing a pink tank top and blue jean shorts. Despite the pain, Blade grinned. Maybe his luck wasn't all that bad today after all. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
He chuckled. "Sorry babe, name's Blade. But if it'll make ya happy I'll play along."  
  
Her blue eyes clouded over with fear and confusion. This looked like Yugi, but he certainly didn't sound like him.  
  
"So," he continued. "This 'Yugi' dude your looking for looks like me, eh? Probably ain't as cute as me, I'll bet."  
  
He chuckled good-naturedly but then began to cough violently, blood dribbling from his mouth.  
  
"Oh my God!" the girl rushed and knelt in front of him. "You need to get to a hospital!"  
  
"Yeah right. How am I suppose. . . to pay. . . for. . . that. . . . ." Blade slumped to the side. Anzu caught him and held him close.  
  
Dispite what he said, this had to be Yugi. Maybe he looked and sounded a little different, but somehow she knew that this was Yugi Moutou. The same Yugi Moutou she grew up with. But something had happened during the year. He had forgotten everything, and he now had a completely different personality.  
  
*****  
  
Malik hung up the phone.  
  
"ISIS!" his voice was urgent.  
  
"What's got your underwear in a knot?" his yami asked.  
  
"Shut up! You wouldn't care anyway!" his hikari spat back.  
  
"What is it, Malik?" his sister said softly as she came down the stairs.  
  
"I just got a call from Jounouchi," Malik went on, turning to Isis. "He said they found Yugi. He was hit by a car and taken to the hospital. He also said something like he might have amnesia or something."  
  
"Oh my," Isis' eyes widened. "He's actually still alive after all this time."  
  
"We should go," said Malik. "You know, for support."  
  
Isis turned around. "I'll get my coat."  
  
Marik swept by his hikari. "You were right. I don't care," was all he said.  
  
*****  
  
Inside that waiting room was like the first real gathering of 'the gang' since Battle City. Yugi was still in the treatment room and visitors most likely wouldn't be able to see him until tomorrow. Anzu related what Yugi, or 'Blade,' said to her.  
  
"Are you sure it's Yugi?" all eyes turned to Otogi.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, how do we know he doesn't have some estranged cousin out there or something?"  
  
"He is Yugi," Anzu said firmly. "I know he is. He just has to be."  
  
"I agree," added Yami. "I felt him through our mind link. He IS Yugi, he just doesn't remember."  
  
The only sound heard in the waiting room was the clock, slowly ticking the minutes away.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning came. Sleeping mats and blankets littered the floor and covered the couches. Yami was the first to wake up. He slept in a chair during the night. He glanced at the clock. 7:05. It wouldn't be visiting hours for another 55 minutes.  
  
He heard a soft muffled sound. He turned his head slightly to see Anzu just waking up. She had been one of the last to fall asleep. The events from last night seem to have affected her the most. One by one the others woke up shortly after.  
  
Anzu slowly sat up and brushed her messy bangs from her eyes. She too glanced at the clock. She stretched and yawned. The faint sent of coffee reached her nose. That would wake her up. She had just gotten to her feet when an explosion shook the whole building violently.  
  
That woke everyone up better than any cup of coffee.  
  
*****  
  
Blade ignored the screams of the nurses as they ran from his room. He and Tsume stood in the early sunlight that radiated through the enormous hole in the wall. Blade strapped on the belts of daggers. He could hear a rush of footsteps running down the hall toward his room, but he didn't care. A collection of gasps sounded behind him as they reached his door. He didn't bother to turn around. He smirked.  
  
Tsume, however, didn't like the large amount of people so close to her partner. A deep growl echoed through the inner matrix of her throat.  
  
"Shizuka! Stay back!" shouted the blonde boy. Shizuka must've been the girl that Blade picked up as his sister.  
  
"What. . .is that thing?" growled the tall boy with the brown hair and blue eyes. They might have thought he was unconscious, but he wasn't, and he could remember their voices and had caught glimpses of their faces.  
  
Blade chuckled. "I thought visitors weren't allowed in for another hour or so." He turned his head so he could look at their stunned faces out of the corner of his eye. He looked at the girl with the short brown hair and blue eyes in particular. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked. He turned away again.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat but I have a rather busy schedule today. You know, places to go, people to see, mayhem to cause. . .the works. Later."  
  
Blade and Tsume both jumped from the hole in the wall, disappearing into the morning glare.  
  
*****  
  
Me: YYYYEEEEEHHHAAAA! I finally updated! To respond to the two most recent reviews:  
  
DM41: the reason it took me so long to update is because I'm currently working on two other projects. But don't worry! I won't abandon this fic! Promise!  
  
Slayer-iria: don't worry, I'll put plenty of Seto's reactions in finding out his toys aren't the most high tech toys anymore in the next chapter. I haven't really tried my paw at writing humor yet, but I'll do my best just for you! In fact here's a little Blade quote snippet from the next chapter:  
  
"Advanced technology? Ha! MY advanced technology could EAT your advanced technology!"  
  
JA NE! 


	5. Who Let The DogserZoids Out!

Me: um, yeah, I'm back. We'd like to say something to all of the rabid reviewers out there that are probably ready to rip out my throat because I haven't updated in such a long time-  
  
Sandy: DON'T KILL US!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (o.o)  
  
Me: exactly. . .  
  
Anyway, I'd like to have a one-on-many chat with all of you. As some of you know, I put up the last chapter sometime in October. Well, if some of you are into news stuff you might of heard of the large wildfire in San Diego that burned down hundreds of houses and killed some people.  
  
I live in San Diego.  
  
Actually, I live more by Del Mar north of downtown San Diego, but man, if you lived anywhere nearby it was raining ash for nearly an entire WEEK. It was horrible. The only light we had was a dull orange glow, and this was all through the week of Halloween too. Now I didn't lose my home, but many, MANY others did. And fire fighters risked death to finally get the blaze under control. What I'd like to say in conclusion is with the holiday season coming up please be thankful of what you have and toward the people that provide for your welfare and safety.  
  
Happy Holidays and enjoy! (o~.^o)  
  
*****  
  
WHO LET THE DOGS. . .ER. . . ZOIDS OUT!  
  
*****  
  
Blade "accidentally" bumped into a guy in a business suit while walking down the sidewalk. Although it was with his bad arm, he hardly felt the pain anymore. The other guy mumbled a "Sorry," and continued on his way without giving it a second thought. Blade flipped out the guy's wallet he had just slipped from his pocket and leafed through the bills, snickering.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. . .fourth victim today,"  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
"Well, almost,"  
  
"Hey! You have my wallet, don't you!" Blade's most recent victim had been slightly more alert then he would've liked.  
  
Without turning around, Blade began sprinting down the sidewalk. The other guy shouted again and gave chase. Blade smirked. He suddenly darted between two parked cars and ran into traffic. Car honked as they sped by him, but he wasn't worried. True thieves never lose two lives the same way.  
  
A car that was headed toward him slammed on the brakes. Blade simply jumped, landed on the car hood, jumped again, and landed safely on the sidewalk on the other side. More honking and shouting down the street caught his attention. The loud revving of a motorcycle swerved between the cars.  
  
Tsume told Blade that she had merged with the type of vehicle he wanted.  
  
Blade grinned ear to ear when he caught sight of motorcycle, once black, now plated with Tsume's green and dark purple armor and with a cat like head that looked like Tsume plated on the front, drive itself haphazardly toward Blade. Without stopping the motorcycle, he grabbed the handlebars and hopped on. He stomped on the accelerator and blew through the traffic with complete disregard for his health.  
  
That was how he lived, and dammed if anyone tried to stop him.  
  
He blew through a red light, turned sharply to the left, sliding the back tire across the pavement with a loud, "SCREEEEEEE!" and accelerating with such force the front wheel of the bike lifted off the ground. He completely tuned out the honking cars and the angry driver's creative uses of the conventional four-letter words.  
  
"YEEEE HEE HEEE!" Blade shouted toward the sky, his body filled to the brim with excitement and adrenaline. There were no wanted posters or bounties in this city, but with his day of fun that could easily change, and he looked forward to it.  
  
Something caught his eye. He screeched to a halt on a deserted side road and looked up. Towering above the surrounding buildings was a uniquely built skyscraper. A sign on the front read: KAIBA CORP. A large grin spread across Blade's face.  
  
~Oooo. . . my thief senses are tingling. Whaddya think Tsume?~  
  
An anticipating growl rumbled from the motorcycle.  
  
"All right," Blade hissed aloud, the evil grin still on his face.  
  
*****  
  
A security guard looked up at the sound of light footsteps, but before he could raise his voice in warning a black blur rushed at him and with a single hand chop to the neck was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Hey you! You're unauthorized to be here!" Two more armed security guards ran towards a smirking Blade, drawing their guns out. "Hold it right there!"  
  
But before they could reach him Tsume dropped suddenly from the rafters and smashed both of them into the walls with a single powerful swipe.  
  
"Nice one, buddy." Blade said.  
  
Tsume commented that the security sucked here.  
  
"You got that right. Not even a challenge. C'mon!"  
  
Together, Blade and Tsume ran down the corridors looking for anything to swipe or spark their interest. Blade found a vending machine and started to work on it. In a few short minutes he had the machine wide open with a pile of snack food surrounding his ankles.  
  
"Sweet! Hey Tsume. . ." but he didn't see Tsume anywhere. "Huh. Where'd she go?"  
  
Tsume called Blade, telling him she was in a large room further down the hall.  
  
Blade quickly stuffed his pockets full of candy and chips and went to find his partner. He found her in what looked like some sort of control room. Tsume looked up went he entered.  
  
She said she had found something interesting.  
  
Blade followed her line of sight to the strange piece of equipment lying on a control panel. It had a large circular base that looked like it could strap onto a person's forearm and two flat blue and white surfaces that were attached to both sides.  
  
"The hell is this?" Blade snorted. He picked it up and snorted again. "How Dinosuara age can you get?"  
  
The door suddenly swung open behind him. Blade and Tsume both whirled around to come face-to-face with Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp himself.  
  
There was a brief period of silence. Then. . .  
  
"What the HELL are YOU doing here!" raged the CEO.  
  
"Ummm. . ." Blade glanced at Tsume before looking back at Seto. "We got lost from the tour?" he tried weakly.  
  
The brown haired teen's eyes narrowed at him. Blade could easily read the look of unbelief on his face. The reason for that expression baffled him, but then again, he couldn't care less. The second look that he could pick up made a lot more sense. After the incident at the hospital and the sight of the many gleaming daggers belted to his front, it was no wonder that he had the look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Listen you," snarled the CEO. "Whoever you are, I don't know how you managed to get in here but I'm giving you about five seconds to get out while you still can." His voice was low and tense. "Security have probably already entered this floor, and on my command I can have you erased from society by sundown."  
  
Seto Kaiba's threat fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Wad'dya think this is Tsume?" Blade said holding up the contraption they were looking at sooner to his Organoid partner.  
  
"Hey! Put that down!" shouted Seto. "That's my Duel Disk System! It contains the most advanced holographic simulation technology in the world, though why I have to explain it to you again is beyond me. I guess you really do have amnesia."  
  
Blade raised an eyebrow. Whatever this nut case was blabbing about, it was starting to bother him. He looked at the Duel Disk System.  
  
"Advanced technology? Ha! MY advanced technology could EAT your advanced technology! Here Tsume, lunch."  
  
"You wouldn't. . ." but before Kaiba could finish his sentence the large mechanical cat took the piece of equipment in its jaws and crunched it in two.  
  
Kaiba's livid blue eyes blazed with fury. The door slamming open and the pounding of footsteps signaled the arrival of the security.  
  
Kaiba barked orders at them without waiting for them to greet him. "Get them!" he raged, pointing at the human-organoid pair. "I don't care how or what you do, but BRING THEM DOWN!!"  
  
He turned and found the room empty.  
  
"Ooo, them's fight'n words," jeered a voice from behind. Kaiba turned around just in time to see Blade and Tsume disappear back through the door they entered.  
  
"Hey Tsume! Is it just me or are you getting a serious case of déjà vu?" Blade panted as they ran from the security guards.  
  
Tsume readily agreed.  
  
Blade and Tsume rounded a corner and nearly bowled over a kid with wild dark hair and looked to be about 12 or 13.  
  
"WHA-! Huh? Yugi?" the kid said startled.  
  
"Huh?" Blade realized that that was the same name the girl with the short brown hair had called him before. The guards rounded the corner behind them and without thinking he grabbed the kid and ran. He might need something to negotiate with.  
  
"Whaaaa! Put me down! Why are you doing this Yugi?! What's happened to you?!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Blade snapped, more to convince himself then to the kid.  
  
Tsume warned him of a window ahead. He wouldn't need the kid after all.  
  
Blade dropped the kid while Tsume ran ahead and smashed the window in. Together, the two jumped from the window into the streets below.  
  
*****  
  
~This is getting annoying,~ Blade growled to himself. ~Tsume, I need another motorcycle. Hey there's a nice one. Take that.~ He was eyeing a nice looking one with red and yellow flames. No sooner did he give the order then Tsume rocketed from the sky and integrated with the motorcycle in a blinding flash of light. The engine roared to life and it sprang from its parking spot and into the streets with Blade jumping on in the process.  
  
"My bike! That little punk swiped my bike!" the motorcycle's owner screamed after him. A nearby cop saw it and radioed for back-up as he hopped inside his squad car.  
  
Blade became quickly a where of the sirens squealing behind him. However, before he could do anything about it, a cop car suddenly appeared before him, coming from a crossing street. He swerved to miss but lost control of the bike and skidded sideways on the pavement on his bad side. Tsume hit something further up, but Blade wasn't watching. For the second time within 24 hours Blade was fighting to remain clear-headed in spite of pain.  
  
~Damn it all!~ his mind screamed as the patrol men walked toward him.  
  
"Alright kid, on yer feet," one of them growled as he hauled Blade up from the pavement. "Ya seem to be no worse fer wear I geuss."  
  
Blade suddenly felt himself being pushed onto the hood of the car and searched. Cold steel clamped around his wrist and he was shoved into the back of a patrol car.  
  
~Man this ride sucks,~ thought Blade as he looked around the interior of the car. ~Alright Tsume. Time for a mechanical makeover.~  
  
Tsume had been waiting for this command. When an Organoid fuses with another machine, weather car or Zoid, the Organoid has the unique power to transform the machine to give it an entirely new look and change it's handling. Tsume un-integrated with the motorcycle. She flew into the air amid the startled policemen. She few in a graceful arc and toward the cop car that held Blade. She melded with it in a flash of light, changing the patrol car into a green and dark purple hot rod convertible. Blade leaned out of the front seat twirling the handcuffs on his finger.  
  
"Oy! All you doughnut stuffers! You're in over your heads if you think you can catch a member of the Tokyo Ready Team!"  
  
With that, Blade threw the handcuffs off and slammed on the accelerator, leaving the dumb-founded cops behind.  
  
"Whad'dya think chief?" asked one finally.  
  
". . .I think we're gonna need backup."  
  
*****  
  
Blade drove down the now darkened streets of Domino. He was going an even 60, he had one arm draped over the side of the car, and he was in deep thought. These people, the ones at the hospital, the kid in the tower. . .the girl, they all seemed to know him from somewhere. Yugi. That's what they had called him. Who was he? Did he really look like him?  
  
Tsume reminded him of his short time on the team.  
  
"So?" Blade snapped rather grumpily.  
  
Tsume was a bit taken aback by Blade's harsh reponse.  
  
"*sigh. . .* I'm sorry."  
  
Tsume readily forgave him. She them told him that he didn't remember much about himself when he first arrived.  
  
Blade thought for a moment. She had a point.  
  
~Maybe,~ he thought. ~Maybe I'm somehow connected to this world. Maybe I was born-~  
  
He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by two things out in the street in front of him, one human, one metallic red. He slammed on the brakes and spun the steering wheel. The whole back end of the car spun in a 180- degree arc right over where the two figures had stood. He sat in a stunned silence for a moment, then the car bucked right as a boy with a black shirt and cargo shorts and with red hair and yellow eyes landed in the passenger seat after jumping several feet in the air to avoid the car. A large red Organoid landed in the back seat with such force the two front wheels lifted off of the ground.  
  
"Neo?" Blade couldn't believe he was looking at one of his fellow members the Tokyo Ready Team. The boy turned toward his teammate, his feet still up on the dashboard because of the fall, and grinned as if he fell into speeding cars all the time.  
  
"Blade-buddy! Waz happen'ng?"  
  
*****  
  
Me: yeeha! Finally done! Coming up in the next chapter: meet the rest of the Tokyo Ready Team! And Blade tries to find answers to his past by talking to Anzu, and maybe even a little romance mixed in! Mostly flashbacks of how his new life with the Team got started with a little humor mixed in as Bakura and Malik run afoul of two other members of the Team.  
  
Sandy: stick with us and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!  
  
Me: Oh, and I'm getting some of my art up on our school club website. I'll let you know when I post a picture of the Tokyo Ready Team!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	6. One Starry Night

Me: Wow! Am I on chapter six already? Thanks you guys! We couldn't have done it without your support.  
  
Sandy: Yayz! Now things will start to get interesting!  
  
Me: that's right! How did lil' Yugi end up in the care of the Tokyo Ready Team? If Neo is here, what about the rest of the Tokyo Ready Team or more importantly, what chaos will they cause in Domino?  
  
Read on, dear fans. Read on. (o^.~o)  
  
*****  
  
ONE STARRY NIGHT  
  
*****  
  
"ALRIGHT! Petal to the metal baby!" Neo shouted as Blade accelerated up a large hill. The car's four wheels lifted off the ground when it reached the crest of the hill. Blade and Neo laughed and whooped toward the night sky. Blaze growled miserably in the back seat.  
  
"So how'd you guys find me?" Blade asked when they where driving on a more level section of the road.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that hard," Neo said, his trademark grin still plastered on his face. "The Old Man's working on the way back to Zi as we speak."  
  
"Great," Blade said, thought he really wasn't too keen on going back now. He had questions that needed answering. That girl. He needed to find her. She seemed to be one of those understanding types, and pretty cute to boot.  
  
"What's up?" Neo asked looking at Blade. "Aren't you excited to go home?"  
  
"No, it's not that," Blade answered. "It's just. . . I have a few things I need to figure out here before I leave."  
  
"What sort of things?" Neo pressed, getting more suspicious. "Why would you want to stay he-" His eyes widened and his grin grew wide.  
  
"What?" Blade asked curiously.  
  
"Uh-huh! That's exactly what it is!"  
  
"What is?" Blade said, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Well c'mon, who is she?" Neo asked excitedly.  
  
"Say WHAT?!"  
  
"What's she like? Cute 'n clingy? Sweet 'n sexy? C'mon! Give me all the details here!"  
  
"IT'S NOT THAT!" Blade shouted.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Look! I had some weird crap happen to me in the last 24 hours and I'm trying to figure out something really important to me! So if you'd just tell me where the Team meets so I could go on and take care of some business then that would be very helpful!" Blade vented in one long breath.  
  
"Geez, sorry. I was just asking. . ."  
  
Blade sighed inwardly. This world was bringing out the worst in him. "Here. You hungry?" Blade pulled out the crushed chips and melted chocolate from his vending machine raid earlier.  
  
"Alright! I was starving!" Food mended all for Neo, who had his goofy smile back.  
  
"So where do all of you meet?" Blade asked again.  
  
"In some storm tunnel by a bridge over there," said Neo pointing west. "Can't miss it."  
  
'I hope not,' Blade thought.  
  
"I think I'll take some of these," Neo picked up some flat chocolate bars. "Blaze! Let's motor!" Together, Neo and Blaze jumped from the car and melded into the night.  
  
Blade leaned back and sighed. He let his mind wander. . .  
  
***** Flashback *****  
  
Sun, sky, and sand. No clouds, not even the tiniest shrub could be seen in all directions in the vast desert of planet Zi. Powdery sand dunes rolled across the landscape, white hot in the noonday sun. The dunes were only broken by the brilliant sapphire sky, forever home to the merciless burning sphere above.  
  
This harsh yet beautiful land usually held still for days on end, but a thin treadle of dust disturbed the serene desert this day. The dust was being thrown up by a topless jeep as it thundered through the valleys in between the dunes. With the wind in her face and her trusty black Organoid behind her, Lucky Raven drove toward the Tokyo Ready base, hidden deep within the desert. She drove down secret roads only she and the others knew about, anyone else would've surly gotten themselves hopelessly lost trying to find the base.  
  
Lucky drove with one hand on the wheel and with the other elbow hanging over the side. Her white trench coat lay on the passenger's seat, so her serpentine tattoos along her arms and back could be plainly seen. The jeep only had two seats in the front and a platform on the back, like the bed of a truck with no sides. It was here that her black Organoid Shadow lay, curled up on its side with the tip of his tail hanging off the back, soaking up sunrays. Suddenly, Shadow lifted his head up and stared in a certain direction.  
  
"Hm? Something wrong, Shadow?" Lucky asked, turning her head sideways to look at the Organoid.  
  
She slowed the jeep down and Shadow stood up. He unfurled his draconic wings and took off in a blast of blue-white after burn from the booster rockets on his back. Lucky pressed on the accelerator again and steered after her Organoid. It wasn't long until she came to the spot where Shadow landed, and to find what he found.  
  
It was a boy. He lay on his stomach with his right cheek on the sand. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue pants and a black collar around his neck. He was sunburned on his arms and the left side of his face, and he was hot and dehydrated. Lucky gently rolled him onto his back. He had spiky black and red hair and blonde bangs. His left wrist was swollen, maybe broken, and his breathing came in rasps.  
  
"Get my coat," Lucky said to Shadow. This kid needed help and fast.  
  
Once he was wrapped up in her trench coat, Lucky placed him the passenger seat and set out for the base, this time with urgency.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
Tsume growled, breaking Blade out of his trance. She warned him to pay attention while driving.  
  
"Hey, you're the one possessing the car, you can drive just as well as I can."  
  
Tsume reminded him of his task for the night.  
  
"Oh yeah. That girl. But how to find her. . ."  
  
*****  
  
Anzu stood in the shower, letting the warm water caress her face. It blended with the tears that fell from her eyes, yet not a single sob escaped her throat. It felt good, to cry like this in privacy without even feeling the tears through the shower water. After she got out, she slipped into her PJ's and crawled into bed. She stared into the darkness and sighed. Her thoughts consisted of nothing but the familiar stranger called Blade.  
  
Just who was he? He seemed so much like Yugi, but at the same time, not. Why? Anzu felt that she just did not share the Gods' sense of humor.  
  
Anzu drifted off into a merciful sleep when she was awoken by a soft "clunk," that sounded like it came from above her room. She lifted her head up and listened. Sure enough, she could hear soft footsteps creeping along on the roof above. She crawled out of bed and toward her balcony door. She looked out into the night and saw nothing. She carefully slid the door open and slipped outside. She looked up at the roof and saw absolutely nothing.  
  
"Way to go, Anzu, now you're hearing things," she said to herself placing a hand to her forehead.  
  
"That's a pretty name."  
  
Anzu cried out in terror and turned toward the grinning specter that materialize beside her.  
  
"It IS Anzu, isn't it?" Blade asked.  
  
"H-how'd you do that?" Anzu gasped.  
  
Blade blinked. "Do what?"  
  
"How did you find me?" Anzu asked, coming out of her shock.  
  
"Well you have to give me some credit, it wasn't easy," he answered. "In fact it took me all evening."  
  
Blade gave a charming smile, one he had always used to get his way with the ladies. This seemed to help calm the nervous Anzu, who couldn't help but smile back, though his many daggers still made her a bit nervous.  
  
"Well. . . why have you been searching for me?" she asked, still holding her ground.  
  
"Because," he said shrugging. "I never really got the chance to say thank you, for what you did for me the other day."  
  
"Oh. So how's your arm?" Anzu asked, pointing to the dirty scuffed up bandage on his arm.  
  
Blade looked at it and shrugged again. "It's alright. I'll live."  
  
But Anzu wasn't so sure. "But the bandage is all dirty, your wound could get infected."  
  
"Then I'll change the bandage," Blade answered.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With whatever I want," Blade said grinning again. "Whether on the go, on the mend, or even in our sleep, we thieves have sticky fingers." He held up his hands and wriggled his fingers in a comical fashion to make his point.  
  
Anzu's eyes widened. "You're a thief?"  
  
"Yep. One of the best out there, thankyouverymuch. Oh, that reminds me," he shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled something out. "I think this might be yours." He held out jeweled butterfly pin that Anzu had pinned on her purse the day she first met Blade.  
  
"Oh! I was wondering where that went." Anzu stepped closer and gingerly took the pin from his outstretched hand. She looked at it, then at Blade's dirty bandage.  
  
"Stay here for a moment," she told Blade as she ran inside.  
  
Blade wondered if he had done something wrong. Inside he could hear what sounded like water running before it shut off. Anzu came back holding a wet towel and a roll of bandages. Without saying anything, she began to unwrap the old bandage.  
  
"You don't have to you know. . ." Blade started.  
  
"You jump in front of cars and jump out of buildings several stories up. I doubt you have enough sense to change your own bandage," she teased.  
  
Blade chuckled and let her do her work without compliant. His gazed softened as he watched her gently dab the deep gash with the towel and wrap his arm up with the new bandages and tie it in a secure knot. This girl was truly something special.  
  
"How's it feel?" she asked. Blade turned his arm over and back again.  
  
"Feels great," he answered. "Thanks again." Blade suddenly remembered the reason he was here. "Hey, could I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," she said smiling.  
  
"The first day we met, you called me by some other name. What was it?"  
  
Anzu's eyes suddenly became dark and full of pain.  
  
*Whoops. . . maybe I shouldn't have said that. . .*  
  
"He. . . I thought you were someone I used to know, named Yugi," she answered sullenly.  
  
"Oh. . ." Blade said softly, not sure if he should dig any deeper into the subject.  
  
"He went missing a long time ago," she continued. "We were friends since elementary school, we've been through a lot together, I-I miss him so much. . ."  
  
She couldn't continue speaking. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over. Regardless of how she looked she continued to cry. She suddenly felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Anzu looked up to see Blade staring at her with a very anxious expression.  
  
"Anzu, please tell me," he said in a controlled voice. "WHEN did your friend disappear?"  
  
"A little over a year ago," Anzu answered.  
  
The look on Blade's face gave way to a look of terror, then it softened and he turned away. Confused, Anzu wiped her eyes and stepped closer to Blade.  
  
"Blade, is there something wrong?"  
  
"I have no memory of my past," Blade said, as if speaking to himself. "My earliest memory was of waking up in the base of our team. . . about a year ago. . ."  
  
Anzu's eyes widened. *I-it couldn't be. . .* she thought.  
  
"That's it then," Blade said looking at her, his eyes glinting with excitement. "I lived in this city, I grew up here, didn't I?"  
  
Anzu didn't answer, she just continued to stare in disbelief. She couldn't believe that this thief, this confident super-human being was actually her Yugi! Suddenly, Blade grabbed her hand.  
  
"This is it!" he said with a big grin on his face. "This is what I've been searching for! You have to help me!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You have to tell me everything," Blade insisted. "Everything about me, and about you and my friends and family."  
  
"Right now?" Anzu asked, not sure she could explain EVERYTHING they've been through together. "It could take hours. . ."  
  
"Right, silly me," Blade chuckled, finally letting go of her hand to rub the back of his head. "We could meet up later, or tomorrow, any place you want!"  
  
"Uhh, sure. Tomorrow's great. . ."  
  
"Alright! I'll see you then!" Blade said, smiling bigger than ever. "Oh, you haven't really met Tsume yet have you?"  
  
Anzu blinked. "Who?"  
  
She then noticed the large metallic cat that had been sitting behind Blade the whole time. At the sound of her name, Tsume looked up and made a soft mechanical growling sound. Blade suddenly took Anzu by the elbow and lead her toward Tsume.  
  
"Don't worry, she's friendly," Blade assured her when she hesitated to move. Tsume stood up and purred when Blade gave her a pat on the head. Anzu slowly extended a hand and gingerly touched the smooth metal armor on Tsume's muzzle. Anzu then brushed the back of her hand toward Tsume's ear where fur clashed with steel. Beneath the fur she could feel a soft pulse.  
  
"Whoa," she breathed.  
  
"Cool huh," Blade agreed. He then grinned. "See? You two are best friends already!"  
  
Anzu smiled, then she tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"It's late. You should go back to bed," Blade whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow Anzu-chan. C'mon, Tsume!" Blade and Tsume leaped over the balcony rail and melded into the night.  
  
Anzu smiled and held her hands close to her chest. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Then a sudden thought hit her.  
  
"Wait, where were we going to meet?"  
  
*****  
  
Me: SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO FINISH!!  
  
Sandy: In the name of all that's holy, PLEASE DON'T KILL US!!  
  
Me: Next time, Anzu runs into the Tokyo Team leader and reveals everything to Blade about her past, as Blade does to Anzu. Tokyo Ready Team name and Blade's origins are reveled! 


	7. Author's Note

Hi guys.  
  
I'm finally up and running after what seemed like an eternity. I'm really sorry for all the delays. 's been a real bitch to me recently (as most of us authors already have experienced) and I've just been plain swamped. There was a scary period at the end of the school year where I was in danger of not passing an essential course and therefore, wouldn't be allowed to graduate (I was a senior in case you don't know) so I was bogged down with makeup work. Thankfully I passed and graduated.  
  
Today was the last day of this job program I was in called "Summer Buddies." It's basically a teacher's assistant job at an elementary school. The class I was in had 22 kids going into the first grade. Whoever thinks that teachers are overpaid should be drug out into the street and shot. Of these kids, one was a little white kid, one was Japanese, and the rest were Latino. Cute as buttons, but you can't keep there attention for more than three seconds.  
  
On a lighter note, I will be going to the San Diego Comic Con on Saturday. If you are there, look for me! I'm going as a Asian cat demon. I'll have a black overcoat, black ninja gloves with blue beads on my right arm and a white feather on my left, blue jeans, white cat ears, two black and white feathery tails, glasses, and a black shirt with the words, "If you could read my mind you wouldn't be smiling," written on it with white sparkly paint. Sandy will be there too wearing a Miroku costume.  
  
Blade Zero will be up shortly as soon as I can fix everything 's screwed up. Also, look for updates on Dream World in the Yu-Gi-Oh section and Roar of the Wild Things in the Beyblades section. Lastly, look for upcoming fics from me if you are a Full Metal Alchemist fan, Super Smash Bros. Melee fan, and Zelda Ocarina of Time fan.  
  
Till then, sit tight, cuz the Pika Goddess has some mad catching up to do!! 


End file.
